Slave
by ChaosAngel2hardcore
Summary: Mello wird von Matts Familie als Sklave gekauft. Doch Matt steht der Sklaverei nicht wirklich zustimmend gegenüber... Matt x Mello, YAOI


Ein etwas neueres Nebenprojekt von mir. WaRNUNGEN: rape, abuse, YAOI

Pairing: Matt/Mello

Geschrieben für: Heavencat.

Habe anonyme Reviews erlaubt! Also haltet euch nicht zurück.

- Prolog-

Ich saß auf der Rückbank des Wagens meines Vaters und starrte aus dem Fenster, während mein Bruder sich mit meinem Vater unterhielt- über ein Thema, mit dem ich nichts anfangen konnte, und das mit dem Ort zu tun hatte, zu dem wir unterwegs waren.

Bei meiner Geburt war ich auf den Namen Mail Jeevas getauft worden, doch solange ich mich erinnern konnte, hatten mich schon immer alle Matt gerufen. Zumindest diejenigen, die mich mit

Vornamen ansprachen.

Meine Familie hatte Geld, zwei sehr herrschaftliche Häuser, die durch eine riesige Parkanlage miteinander verbunden waren. In dem einen Haus lebte die zweite Frau meines Vaters- meine Mutter war kurz nach meinem 3. Geburtstag verstorben- zusammen mit den jüngeren seiner Kinder und den anderen Frauen, also meinen Schwestern.

Im anderen Haus lebten zur Zeit mein Vater, mein Bruder, eine Reihe von Bediensteten, die Sklaven und ich. Und ja, richtig. Sklaven. Die Sklaverei war offiziell schon fast ein halbes Jahrhundert abgeschafft in Amerika, doch in den Kreisen, in denen mein Vater verkehrte, gab es sie noch. Längst waren es keine Schwarzafrikaner mehr, sie kamen aus allen möglichen Ländern.

Bis ich 12 war, hatte ich noch ein Gefühl der Macht gehabt, wenn ich einem von ihnen über den Weg lief und sie mich fragten, ob ich etwas wünschte, wenn sie mich den jungen Master nannten oder wenn ich einen von ihnen im Trotz anschrie. Doch mittlerweile, nachdem ich das System wirklich begriffen hatte, konnte ich nicht anders, als zu tiefstes Mitleid mit ihnen zu haben.

Begonnen hatte es, als ich in das Alter kam, in dem der Körper sexuelle Bedürfnisse entwickelte. Nach meinem ersten feuchten Traum nahm mein Vater mich zur Seite, und teilte mir mit, dass ich von nun an die Abende mit ihm, meinem Bruder und einigen Freunden verbringen durfte, weil ich

nun als erwachsen galt.

Erst war ich unheimlich stolz gewesen, weil mein Vater immer ein Vorbild für mich gewesen war. Er war groß und stark und er hatte Macht- ich hatte als Kind immer genau so sein wollen wie er. Bis zu diesem Tag.

Natürlich hatte ich vorher schon Aufklärungsunterricht bekommen, ich wusste, was Sex war- doch in den Büchern ging es dabei immer um die Vereinigung von Liebenden. Als ich herausfand, dass dem nicht immer der Fall war, war ich entsetzt- und ich wusste nicht, was ich meinem Vater sagen sollte, als er mich fragte, ob mir der Abend gefallen hätte. Er wusste nicht, wie sehr ich mich mit Literatur und fremden Ländern beschäftigte, er sah darin einen unnützen Zeitvertreib und deshalb traute ich mich nicht, ihm zu erklären, warum dieser Abend für mich einer der schlimmsten gewesen war, die ich je erlebt hatte.

Mein Onkel war zu besuch gewesen und wir saßen zunächst gemütlich beisammen im Wohnzimmer. Mein Vater reichte mir ein Glas Whiskey, und lachte, als ich bei meinem ersten Schluck husten musste. Die Familie saß an einem kleinen runden Tisch auf Sofas, und etwas weiter weg davon die Sklaven, also Joel, der meinem Vater gehörte, Mathilde, die mein Bruder im vergangenen Jahr geschenkt bekommen hatte, und Larry, der meinem Onkel gehörte. Zu unserem Haushalt gehörten noch mehr Sklaven, doch an dem Abend saßen nur die drei da.

Ich hatte es immer für normal gehalten, hatte geglaubt, dass sie nichts anderes seien, als die anderen Bediensteten auch, doch an diesem Abend erfuhr ich, was wirklich hinter den unterschiedlichen Bezeichnungen steckte.

Nachdem er ausgetrunken hatte, stand mein Vater auf und ging zu Joel. Er hatte Joel zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht lange, und ich wusste, dass Joel meinem Vater gegenüber oft frech war, hatte ihn noch dafür ausgelacht, wenn er dafür Prügel kassiert hatte- was mir selbst übrigens nicht fremd war als Bestrafung.

Doch dann befahl mein Vater ihm, sich über den Esstisch in der Mitte des großen Raumes zu beugen und seine Hose herunter zu ziehen. Ich dachte erst, dass das ein Scherz wäre, doch Joel sah meinen Vater mit großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… Nein, das… Das tue ich nicht…"

Ich erschrak heftig, als mein Vater ihn an den Haaren packte, schüttelte und anschrie und dann mit Gewalt zu dem Tisch zog, ihm mit der Hand hart ins Gesicht schlug. Ich sah zu meinem Bruder und meinem Onkel, doch sie rührten keine Mine. Und dann zerrte mein Vater Joel die Hose nach unten- und ich musste miterleben, wie er ihn mit Gewalt dort auf dem Tisch nahm. Joel schrie, ich konnte sehen dass er Schmerzen hatte, mein Vater keuchte und stöhnte laut.

Ich hatte aufspringen wollen, ihm helfen wollen, doch dann sah ich wieder in die Gesichter von Onkel Timothy und meinem Bruder Jacob. Sie lächelten… Und in ihrem Blick sah ich das gleiche, was ich in dem meines Vaters wahrgenommen hatte, diese perverse Lust.

„Entschuldigt… Ich glaube, ich habe den Whiskey nicht vertragen…", hatte ich gestammelt, war nach draußen gerannt und hatte mich übergeben.

Dieser Abend war nun 2 ½ Jahre her. Ich hatte es seitdem noch öfter mit ansehen müssen, wie Sklaven vergewaltigt, oder heftig geprügelt wurden. Und ich wollte schon lange nicht mehr so werden wie mein Vater, für den ich nur noch Abscheu hegte. Ich lernte wie ein Besessener verschiedene Sprachen und hatte fest vor, eines Tages weg zu laufen, irgendwohin, wo ich nie wieder sehen musste, wie jemand einem anderen Menschen das antat.


End file.
